The Wolf, The Protector, and The Loner
by Dj Storm
Summary: Cross Academy, school for night and day. Yet, the night class has a few tricks up there sleeves. Okami Lunar is not your average night class student, she has a hidden side of her that no one knows. Ariel Wild has had a hard past, always loosing her family to Level E's, even her adopted family, The Kiryu's. Zero, a vampire resisting the urge to fall to Level E. Fate can only tell...
1. Ariel's Backstory

**~Ariel's Backstory~**

* * *

"On the road, again" A young girl with dark red hair, one sky blue eye, and one dark blue eye sighed. She was a orphan, thats all she can remember. Family after family dying to Level E's. Even when she was about to get adopted yet again, a Level E kills them. For some odd reason, she barely ever got touched but the rogue vampires. She always wondered around, alone. She had given up on life.

"I can't protect anyone" The little girl cried. She heard footsteps and looked up. She came face-to-face with a female Level E.

"Hello... child" It smiled evilly. The girl was going to let it kill her, so she could finally end the pain of failing to protect the ones she loved. Then there was a slash sound, a loud scream. The young child had turned away from the sound. Until she heard a kind voice.

"Its ok little one, you will be alright." It was a male. The little girl looked at the man he had Silver hair, and brown eyes, along with a warm smile. On his waist were two swords.

"Whats your name" He smiled

"A-Ariel, A-Ariel W-Wild" The little girl shivered.

"Well, Ariel, how about you come with me, you look cold" The man stretched out his hand to Ariel. She took and followed him. They arrived at a small cabin. When the man opened the door, there was a women, she had long dark blonde hair, lavender eyes as well.

"Honey, I'm home and look what I found" I man smiled, gesturing towards Ariel.

"Aww, she is so cute, hi there little one." The women smiled. Ariel smiled back as well.

"BOYS" The man called, soon, feet trampled down the stairs. There stood two boys, twins, both with silver hair and lavender eyes. They looked right at the girl.

"Zero, Ichiru, meet Ariel, she is going to be living with us" The man smiled, yet the boys stared

"H-hi" The young girl squeaked

"Hello" They both said in unison.

* * *

As years went by, The Kiryo's adopted Ariel as there own, yet she held on to her last name. Ariel was kind to both boys, Zero and Ichiru. They all grew up, training. As Ariel found out, The Kiryo's were vampire hunters. She trained with a gun and sword, yet she was better at the sword. Ariel swore that she would protect her family with her life. Yet, peace never lasts forever.

Mr. and Mrs. Kiryo were sent to kill a Level E vampire, they trusted the kids to watch the house while they were gone. Yet, after a hour or so, they both came running back. Shouting orders at each other, telling the kids to hide. Soon a pureblood vampire burst in, she was mad. She killed both Mr. and Mrs. Kiryo, the pureblood then attacked and killed Ichiru. It also attacked Zero.

* * *

Zero and Ariel we're both brought a new household. Inside there was a man called Mr. Cross, there was also his daughter, Yuki Cross. She tried to talk to Zero and Ariel, yet they didn't pay her any mind. They both walked straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As time went on, Ariel and Yuki had some sort of friendship. One day out at town, Ariel wasn't paying attention and ran into a girl about her age with greenish-yellowish eyes. She also had black hair. Before Ariel could say anything the girl ran off. Ariel continued her walked back to the school, Cross Academy. This was a place for Vampires and Humans to live together peacefully. Yet, still to this day Ariel didn't hate vampires, and eventually befriended one.

* * *

What's up everyone, Ariel here with Ariel's backstory, hope you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review. It helps both of us very much, see ya later fan~ Ariel


	2. Okami's Backstory

**~Okami's Backstory~**

* * *

"Okami!" A small boy called out to his friend "Where are you?"

"Come and find me Ryder" A girl's voice yelled out, she started to giggle as well.

"Luna, this isn't cool." The boy, Ryder, sighed. He looked around a tree, there sat a small girl, she had pale white skin, and raven hair, her eyes were green, yet you could see a lot of yellow in them, and a tad bit of blue. She was bundled up in a beige winter coat, black leggings, a beige beanie, mittens, and brown combat boots. The girl giggled as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Ry, you finally found me" The girl, Okami, smiled. Ryder slowly returned the hug.

"Y-ya, now lets go inside before we freeze"

"Ok!" Okami smiled, she turned her head towards the sunset, she looked down the mountain, then to her small village.

This was her pack. Okami is a only child, yet she plays with the other children in her pack. You see, Okami's village isn't full of vampires, or hunters, or even humans. They are wolves, werewolves to be exact. One of the only packs left, the others were hunted down and killed, due to the fact, the wolves are usually mistaken for a more dangerous Level E vampire, due to there yellow eyes.

"Hey Ry! Luna!" A girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes called over to them.

"Megan!" Okami smiled as she ran over to her friend.

"Young ones, please get inside, its late" Hiroto, the packs old alpha, also, Okami's grandfather said.

"Yes sir" The three kids said as the bowed in respect for the old alpha. Okami and Ryder both ran in the same direction, while Megan ran in another. Ryder and Okami both burst through a door.

"Mom! Dad!" Ryder and Okami yelled in unison, four heads turned in there direction.

"Okami" A woman with long brown hair and green eyes smiled at the young girl. She was the luna, mate of the alpha. Okami was next in line for Alpha.

"Ryder, did you guys have fun today" A women with blond hair smiled at her son. She was the mate of one of the packs best fighters. Ryder was next in line. He was also destined to marry Okami. Both kids loved the idea of that.

"Yes" Ryder smiled yet his smile soon faded to fear as gun shots where heard.

"M-mommy d-daddy" Okami shook with fear. Both sets of parents looked at each other.

"Ryder, take Okami and Megan down the mountain, as fast as you can" Okami's father ordered

"W-why" Ryder questioned

"Just do it, you are the oldest one, watch out for them now go" His father shouted, Ryder grabbed Okami's hand as the both raced out of the house and to Megan's. Megan was standing outside as she watched her house burn down, the screams of her family heard.

"Megan, lets go" Ryder called, Megan's usual brown eyes filled with joy, were now full of sadness and loss. Ryder held his hand out to the girl.

"You three, drop your weapons" A large man called, he held out a gun. Megan quickly grabbed Ryder's hand as all three ran away at a inhumanly speed.

"Three Level E's are getting away" The man called as the kids continued down the mountain.

"Ouch" Megan yipped as she tripped. Ryder looked behind him and saw the girl, he looked at Okami.

"Go" He said, she shook her head.

"I SAID GO" He shouted as Ryder raced to pick up Megan, Okami ran down the mountain, and didn't stop. Figuring her friends were behind her. She eventually stopped and looked behind her for her friends, they were no where in sight.

"MEGAN! RYDER!" Okami called, no answer. She saw smoke coming from a cabin, it was freezing and snowing. She was hungry for meat. Her eyes glowed yellow. She let out a howl of sorrow, for losing her friends, and family. Then there was a crunch of snow.

"Guys" Okami asked as she snapped around and saw a boy with brown hair, and dark brown eyes, he had a trench coat and only seemed a bit older than herself.

"H-hello" She stuttered

"Hello child, you seem lost" He had a calming voice.

"M-my family was murdered" Okami cried, the teen took a step closer to her, his eyes turned blood red.

"V-vampire" Okami squeaked with fear, she tripped and fell, her back on the ice cold snow. The boy leaned down, and before Okami could scream he covered her mouth and sunk his teeth into her neck. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Remember the name Kuran" he whispered in her ear. Okami watched him walk away, but she saw him walk to a girl, that looked somewhat like him. Another vampire was about to attack her. He killed him before taking her hand. That was the last thing Okami saw.

Okami woke up, her senses strengthened. Her hunger from meat has changed to blood. Her usual yellow eyes, were now red. She saw the glow on her hands, she cried out into the air, yet slowly her eyes shifted from red, to orange to yellow, and back. She wasn't a full vampire, or full wolf. She was a hybrid. One of the first.

Okami traveled into the city, a lady brought her to a adoption center. She was only eight and had been through a lot. She agreed as she was dragged to the place that holds kids. As Okami grew up, she had to learn to control all her powers on her own, from her full moon shifts, to her blood hunger pains. She started to sneak out a lot, to feed. She fed on small animals. Both for blood and meat. She had small magic abilities of a aristocrat vampire. Yet, still had her wolf urges. Okami was weaker during day, like a vampire, yet was more active at night, like a vampire as on blue moons, blood moons, and eclipses, she would go full on wolf, not just yellow eyes, she would shift.

At the age of sixteen, she was out shopping for new clothes, a girl about her age ran into her. She had dark red hair, with one dark, and one light blue eye. Okami ran back for the day. She went back out a week later, and then she ran into a Level E. "You, like us, yet not" It cackled. She stood her ground, using the bit of the magic she had to defend herself. As Okami was about to fight. The E started backing away, fear in its eyes.

"Ha thats what-" Okami was interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and was face to face with the person who put her through hell. He killed the Level E yet she started fighting him.

"Kaname stop!" A girl with short brown hair yelled, stepping in between them. Okami kept her battle stance.

"Yuki, its fine" He smiled

"Kuran" Okami snapped

"You know each other" The girl known as Yuki asked

"Unfortunately" Okami sighed

"And your a vampire" Yuki asked

"Sadly"

"You need to come to Cross Academy, Headmaster Cross would love to meet you" Yuki smiled as she grabbed her hand and pulled Okami away. Kaname followed behind.

Okami didn't do well with most of the vampires, except two, Senri and Rima. Okami also met the disciplinary committee. There was Zero, Ariel and Yuki. She was put into the night class, which was good and bad. Okami became fast friends with Ariel, only after the first ten times of skipping class.

* * *

Hey guys, Dj here with Okami's backstory. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any questions feel free to ask, over and out my time lords~ Dj


	3. Chapter 1

Dj: Alright, we are back, again, with hopefully, an official start to the story

Ariel: We won't screw up to much

Dj: -_- I should have Gamer read this first, shouldn't I

Ariel: ... Yup

Dj: Kk... Ok, now that, thats settled, lets get on with the story

Both: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

(Ariel's POV)

It was a quiet day at Cross Academy, but like I said, was. My name is Ariel, Ariel Wild. I'm on the Disciplinary Committee, along with Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross. Right now, its the most hectic part of my day, the switch. Now, it may not sound that bad, except for the part about the screaming fangirls. Ya, apparently, the night class is hotter than the day class. I call bull crap.

We are all humans, scratch that, we are not. The night class is vampires. Ya, vampires, blood suckers, or Zero's favorite, monsters.

"ARIEL! HELP!" Yuki yelled at me, I was just sitting in a tree, watching and saving my ears.

"Why" I groaned

"Because Headmaster Cross-" She couldn't finish as the gates were slammed open and a angered Night Class student stormed out. Everyone backed away in fear. She was Okami Lunar, also known as The Wolf of The Night Class, or too friends Luna or Wolf. She had piercing green eyes, that had a lot of yellow in them, long black hair that faded to grey. When she wasn't wearing her uniform you could see her tattoo. It was on her right arm, it was a picture of a full moon and stars, the art piece trailed down her arm and ended at her wrist.

I ran to catch up with my friend while Kaname helped Yuki and Zero held back the fangirls.

"Okami" I called, she turned towards me and smiled, I ran to her. We did our weird hand shake thing.

"So, Luna, hows it going" I asked

"Same old" She smiled

"Lunar, lets go." I looked to see who called her, it turns out to be Senri Shiki and Rima Toya.

"Why" Okami groaned

"We all know your gonna skip, so just act like your going to class" Rima smirked, Okami nodded. I sighed

"See ya in a few" Okami smirked before running off with the rest of the night class. I smiled but I felt someone shove my back. I turned around and saw Zero.

"How can you stand them, after everything they put you through," Zero asked, well more like snapped.

"Well, for one, Okami doesn't like to drink human blood. She has almost starved herself trying not to drink it. Plus, they aren't all bad, just Kuran" I growled

"You realize the grounds your treading on" Yuki asked walking over while brushing herself off

"Yup! Thats why I do it" I smiled

"All the night class are his puppets" Zero growled

"Not Okami" I smiled while Yuki groaned, we both said it in unison.

"None the less, they are all monsters" Zero snapped before walking away. I ran to catch up with him.

"Zero, whats wrong" I asked, worry was evident in my voice.

"You all teaming with the night class, just leave me alone Ariel" Zero said as he ran off. I sighed and went on patrol, as I was walking around, I heard rustling in the bushes next to me. I pulled out my sword.

"Who's there!" I snapped.

"My God, you act as if I was gonna kill you" A familiar voice smiled.

"Okami... How many times do I tell you too stay in class" I sighed while giggling with my best friend.

"Um, 1...2...3...-"

"I get it, now, are you hungry" I asked, knowing that she will starve herself.

"Nope" Okami smiled

(Okami's POV)

"Nope" I smiled, actually I was starving, it was that time of the month.

"Then why are your eyes orange" Ariel questioned

"Fuck my eyes" I sighed, they always gave away stuff, red means I'm hungry for blood, or I'm pissed, yellow means I'm hungry for meat, and I'm a wolf, orange means both.

"Its ok, do you need to go hunting" Ariel asked

"I think I'll be fine, just these three days will be the hardest, especially tomorrow" I sighed

"Ya, I feel bad for you" Ariel sighed

"You don't need to" I smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"Okami, you seriously worry me sometimes" I sighed, then a yelp was heard. We both shot our heads towards the sound. I looked at Ariel before we both took off. I noticed Yuki in a tree, when Ariel and I came to a stop. There were two day class girls and

"Aido! Kain!" Ariel snapped. They both looked blood hungry, much like myself. Yuki jumped from the tree. I knew she hurt herself from the smell of her blood.

(Ariel's POV)

"Aido! Kain!" I snapped as they looked up at us, there eyes blood red. The day class girls looked scared to death. I heard a thud from behind and I noticed Yuki had jumped out of the tree. She must have hurt herself because Okami stiffened immediately.

"Hello dear Yuki, Ariel, and Wolf" Aido smiled walking over to us. I pulled out my sword, Weeping Willow, and Yuki pulled out her baton, Artemis.

"Aido stay back" I warned, before I could say anything Aido charged at Yuki and started to suck on her cut. I froze, not knowing what to do. I heard the sound of a gun being pulled. I saw Zero, standing behind Aido, gun against his head.

"Leave Yuki alone" Zero snaps. Aido and Kain stopped.

"Zero, put the gun down, that thing can be very harmful to us, all four of us" Kaname said nodding towards Okami, Aido, and Kain, along with himself. Zero sighed. I looked Okami, her eyes were glowing bright orange.

"O-okami" I asked as I touched her shoulder. Kaname had escorted Aido, Kain, the day class girls, and Yuki away. It was just me, Okami, and Zero.

"Zero, help me with Okami" I asked

"Why"

"She needs to go to Headmaster Cross. She is starving herself again, I need to run to the supermarket quickly, please, take her" I asked, smiing while running out to get meat.

(Zero's POV)

Ariel left me here with this thing.

"Just shoot me, it will do something for both of us" I heard a hushed voice speak. I looked at Okami.

"What will we both gain" I asked

"You'll be able to rid of one more vampire, while I'll be able to stop these blood urges" Okami sighed

"No, then Ariel will have my head, c'mon, lets get you to Headmaster" I sighed. Okami looked so different right now. She was weak, venerable. This wasn't her.

"Zero, I want your opinion, I know everyone else's, but I want yours. Am I a monster" Okami asked, I was confused, where is the usual cocky Okami. Well, of course I never saw her when she was hungry. I've just always heard that Ariel, Rima, or Senri would have to convince her to eat, and they always had to trick her into drinking human or vampire blood.

"Eh, depends on your definition of monster" I sighed.

"Its ok, I know the answer, let me leave you alone, bye Zero" Okami said before sprinting away. I was left questioning, who exactly is Okami Lunar, a cocky night class girl, or something much more.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Last time one The Wolf, The Protector, and The Loner...**_

 _Ariel left me here with this thing._

 _"Just shoot me, it will do something for both of us" I heard a hushed voice speak. I looked at Okami._

 _"What will we both gain" I asked_

 _"You'll be able to rid of one more vampire, while I'll be able to stop these blood urges" Okami sighed_

 _"No, then Ariel will have my head, c'mon, lets get you to Headmaster" I sighed. Okami looked so different right now. She was weak, venerable. This wasn't her._

 _"Zero, I want your opinion, I know everyone else's, but I want yours. Am I a monster" Okami asked, I was confused, where is the usual cocky Okami. Well, of course I never saw her when she was hungry. I've just always heard that Ariel, Rima, or Senri would have to convince her to eat, and they always had to trick her into drinking human or vampire blood._

 _"Eh, depends on your definition of monster" I sighed._

 _"Its ok, I know the answer, let me leave you alone, bye Zero" Okami said before sprinting away. I was left questioning, who exactly is Okami Lunar, a cocky night class girl, or something much more._

* * *

(Okami's POV)

" _I let him see my weak side, thats never good_ " I thought as I ran to my tree, I always came here to think about anything that came to my mind. So many thoughts came to my mind, like; Is Ryder and Megan still alive? Am I the one and only of my kind? Am I really a monster? Should I run away? Last question that came to my mind was; What are these feelings for the silver haired boy?

I sighed, I miss the days my life was simpler. The days when my life was planned out for me, as the alpha's daughter, I was next in line. I was also destined to marry the pack's best fighter's son, Ryder. I smiled at the thought of my pack. At least, if they were alive. Even if they were still alive, I wouldn't be aloud to return. I'm a hybrid, a disgrace to the pack. Even if I'm the alpha's daughter.

I jumped down from a tree and shifted, my wolf was solid black with white markings on my legs, they were extremely visible by my paw, yet faded into my fur as went up my leg. My eyes were yellow, and I had a crescent moon under my right eye. Standing for that I was apart of _The Lunar Pack_.

"Okami!" A voice called, I stiffened. It was Zero, I couldn't let him see me, especially in wolf form. No one knows about my wolf, except Ariel, Rima, and Senri. Yet, they have sworn to keep it secret. Kaname also knows, yet, I don't think he has told anyone.

"Shit, I gotta go" I thought as I ran away. As soon as I saw the school's gates I jumped. I landed gracefully on the other side. I didn't stop though either.

(Ariel's POV)

I was running around the super market, trying to find food for Okami. I heard heavy footsteps, they sounded as if they were running. Soon, I realized it wasn't human. I turned my head and saw a giant wolf. Its yellow eyes looked dead in my blue ones. I gulped

"O-Okami?" I questioned, the wolf whimpered as it laid down.

"Okami!" I yelled this time as I ran to the wolf, she was out, and started to shift back. Thank gosh she has clothes on, I quickly bought the meat and ran over to Okami, I shook her.

"Okami, wake up, please" I shook her slightly. I know we are not that far away from Cross Academy, and if I shouted, Rima and Senri could probably hear me, plus every other vampire. But, I'm not taking that chance.

"Hello little girl" A unknown voice chuckled. My head turned immediately.

"Who's there" I shouted "Im not afraid"

"Well of course not, your my next meal" Soon a Level E appeared, Okami slowly started moving. I pushed her behind me. I grabbed my sword, The Weeping Willow, and got it ready.

"Young one, you have a interesting scent on you, its not vampire, or human, its... wolf" The E said shocked, he started backing away. I heard shuffling behind me, I saw Okami had awakened and shifted.

"So, you've never seen a wolf before, huh" Okami smirked

"Please spare me, young alpha" The E shouted, I was confused, Okami? Alpha?

"I spare no E" Okami jumped over and started ripping the E to shreds. I ran back to the Academy when I heard the E stop thrashing around. Okami ran after me. She shifted mid run, her eyes are red, which means, her wolf seemed satisfied, for now.

(No one's POV)

Both girls were panting, then they started laughing.

"You really showed him" Ariel laughed. Okami nodded as well.

"We kicked his ass" Okami giggled

"OKAMI?! ARIEL?!" Yuki shouted as she ran over to the two girls. Yuki warped both her arms around the girls. The girls grunted.

"Where were you Okami?" Kaname shouted at the black haired girl. She just glared back.

"I could say the same to!" Yuki shouted

"Sorry" Ariel mumbled

"Sorry, not sorry" Okami snapped at the pureblood.

"Okami, do you know who your talking too" Kaname growled

"Do _you_ know who your talking too" I snapped. Kaname just glared.

"Everyone just calm down, tomorrow is St. Valentines Day, everything has to be peaceful, for one day" Yuki yelled, Zero just stood there.

(Ariel's POV)

"Everyone just calm down, tomorrow is St. Valentines Day, everything has to be peaceful, for one day" Yuki yelled, Zero just stood there, while Okami and Kaname were about to rip each other's throats out.

"Fine" Okami growled, her eyes were finally there normal green color. We all went our separate ways. Yuki walked with me, Zero was with us until he left. I guess he was taking another way to The Headmaster's room.

"So, who are you gonna give chocolate too" Yuki asked, I blushed. There was one boy I liked, yet, he would never like me.

"Well, probably you, Okami, and Headmaster Cross" I smiled while I blushed.

"Your blushing, you like someone, who?!" Yuki asked, surprised!

"N-No one" I said, starting to walk faster.

"Who? Is it Kaname, Adio, Zero" Yuki started listing guys names. I stopped when she said Zero.

"Its Zero, isn't it" Yuki gasped excited

"Yes" I sighed in defeat.

"AHHHHHH" Yuki screamed, I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! People are sleeping" I snapped, she just shrugged her shoulders as we continued down the hallway. We finally made it to Headmaster Cross's room. Yuki walked in a smile happily on her face. A blush adorned my cheeks.

"Yuki! Ariel!" Headmaster Cross smiled at us. I smiled back, he was his usual bubbly self.

"Hey Cross" I smirked. He frowned

"Its Father" He sighed, I giggled.

"I know, I just like messing with you" I smirked, he smirked right back. I heard the door opening and closing, I didn't even need to look up to know it was Zero.

"Hey Zero" I smiled

"Hey Ariel" He said

(Okami's POV)

"What the hell were you thinking" Kaname snapped. I growled

"Huh, I was thinking I could get away before anyone found out about you know what" I growled.

"Okami! Thats always your plan, run away!" Kaname yelled, I could tell others were gathering around, yet, rage had taken over, I was ready to attack.

"You don't wear your uniform half the time, along with the fact your not in class, why can't you just be like us" He added glancing at my clothing. Also adding something else to my fury flame.

"Not its not, thats you, Kuran, you think of everyone as toys for your own personal game" I shouted

"Okami! You'd make a sorry excuse for a alpha" Kaname yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. That hit the mark. Tears slowly made there way out of my eyes. I clenched them shut to keep from crying.

"S-so you think?! W-well, your t-the reason I-I'll never g-get to s-see" I cried, still angry. I ran off, yet, this time I had no intentions of returning. I shifted, not caring anymore, I ran, and ran, until I could no longer tell where I was. I know I'm still on campus, just not where.

(Ariel's POV)

"So Zero, who are you going to give chocolate to" Yuki asked

"No one" Zero stated

"Really? No special girl?" Yuki asked again. I just watched as a fight would soon begin.

"No!" Zero snapped, still keeping his usual cold-ness.

"Everyone has someone special in there lives" Yuki smiled, probably thinking of Kaname, the jerk.

"Not me! Now Yuki, stop!" Zero growled before stomping out of the room, I heard a door open and slam shut. I jumped a bit before looking at Yuki. She looked hurt.

"Hey, don't take it to heart" I smiled at my semi-sister. She smiled back.

(Zero's POV)

"God dammit! She doesn't know when to stop?!" I shouted out loud, roaming around outside, away from everyone. Yes, I do have a special girl in mind, but I don't know if I like or she is just interesting. Whatever.

I looked around, for once taking in my surroundings. I was on the edge of the academy's boarders. I heard a howl in the distance. I had heard that a few werewolves were in the area. Barely any due to the fact hunters almost wiped out the population. But now, we work together. I also heard another hunter was coming here. I think his name was Taylor, or Tyler, something like that.

"Well, there is going to be a war of hunters" I chuckled, thinking about how the new guy will think he is better than me, or Ariel. I heard a twig snap, I snapped my head in the direction, all I saw was glowing yellow eyes. Then the growl told me all I needed to know.

"Werewolf, show yourself" I snapped, if this thing is a threat to the academy, I will not hesitate to destroy it at all costs. The wolf seemed to debate wether or not to come out, yet, it, she did.

"Lunar Pack" I asked, noticing the small crescent moon under her right eye. She nodded, then a thought hit me, the yellow eyes, Lunar Pack, the black and grey. Is the wolf Okami, I mean, her name does mean wolf, her last name is Lunar. I gulped, Okami, is right here in front of me, and she is alpha?

"Okami" I asked calmly. The wolf seemed to tense. I chuckled, and stepped closer to her, she growled and her eyes turned red.

"Hybrid" I added, taking note how only vampires had red eyes. Okami seemed to sigh, she walked away as a wolf, and came back out as a human seconds later.

"You caught me" She sighed, her cheeks seemed to be tear stained. She also wasn't in her uniform. She was wearing a red tank top with a leather jack vest, black ripped skinny jeans and brown combat boots.

"Whats wrong" I asked

"Nothing" She said to quickly.

"Something's up" I said, even though earlier today I would have walked away, but, this girl, Okami. She is interesting.

"Zero, ever feel like you've failed everyone and everything you've ever been taught?" Okami asked while sighing. She sat down under a tree and looked up at the sky.

"Ya, why?" I responded while sitting down next to her.

"Well, when I was a pup, I was taught all the things I needed to be the next Alpha, I had my life planned out for me. I was happy with it. Yet hunters ruined it all, I got bit, and now, even if my pack is still alive somewhere I would get rejected. I'm a hybrid, alpha-or-not!" Okami cried, I didn't know what to do.

"I know your thinking I'm weak right now, I get it" Okami sighed, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"O-Okami, I never knew" I sighed, softening up.

"On top of that, Kaname said I'd make a sorry excuse for a alpha" Okami cried into her arms. She was scrunched up in a ball. I felt even more hatred towards Kuran, now more then ever. Okami's shoulders were shaking as she cried, I felt bad for her. She had a good life, then hunters, my kind, messed it up. Along with the help of Kuran. I could do nothing to help. I sighed,

"Okami, I somewhat understand," I said, she looked up, her green eyes red and puffy.

"You do?" She questioned, I nodded.

"When I was younger, my family were hunters, that one night Ariel arrived everything felt perfect. Yet, it was all changed instantly. All three of us, Ichiru, Ariel, and I were playing while our parents were out. They came rushing in, telling us to hide. We did, yet, a insane pureblood burst in. She had blood lust written all over her face. She killed both my parents and Ichiru. I had Ariel in hiding. She bit me, and left. I got infected with vampirism and have been fighting ever since to not drop to E" I explained my life story to her. She had sorrow in her eyes. Before I knew it she was hugging me. I blushed yet hugged her back. Our foreheads were touching, Okami's green eyes met my lavender ones.

"Zero, I promise you'll never fall" Okami said, she had sincerity in her voice. I knew she meant it.

"I promise your not a sorry excuse for a alpha" I said, looking in her eyes. She backed up yet she tripped getting up and landed on me. She blushed, it looked cute.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered

"Its fine" I smiled as I looked up at the sky, she did too. Okami sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her. She soon fell asleep, I carried her to the Moon Dorms, Senri and Rima met me there. Rima thanked me while I gave Okami to Senri. They soon walked away.

(Next Day)

(Ariel's POV)

"Alright, ready for the tough afternoon!" Yuki asked with excitement, I sighed.

"I guess, but its gonna be really hard staying awake in class" I groaned

"Ya, sorry about having you stay up with me to make chocolates" Yuki apologized

"Its fine" I yawned

"Yuki, did you make Ariel stay up again" Zero asked

"..."

"Thought so, I could hear you guys giggling" Zero said

"Sorry" I mumbled, Zero gave me a soft smile before ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I snapped

"Sorry kid but your always gonna be sorter" Zero joked, I growled

"What, your gonna go wolf on me now?" Zero questioned. I tensed, had he seen Okami. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Kids! You must be getting to class" Headmaster Cross yelled at the three of us. We all sprinted off to class. I took my usual seat between Yuki and a kid I don't know. Today was going to be a long day...

(Okami's POV)

 _"Wake up" Someone shouted. I could hear them yet I couldn't see them. I looked around, frantic as to what was happening._

 _"H-hello" I shouted, soon familiar faces appeared. They looked older, yet I could recognize those brown and blue eyes anywhere._

 _"Megan! Ryder!" I yelled as I ran and hugged my friends._

 _"Okami! We've been looking all over for you! We need our alpha back. We have found some others from the Solar pack as well as the Lunar, Twilight, and Eclipse packs" Ryder explained. I felt hurt, I couldn't be there alpha, with what I have become._

 _"I-I can't" I sighed with pain. It hurt me to say that._

 _"Why?" Megan asked, I looked at them both, then I showed them my red eyes. They looked shocked and hurt._

 _"You betrayed us Okami!" Ryder growled as he shifted, so did Megan. Then, out of no where, tons of other wolves appeared. I gasped, and summoned some of my magic. They just continued to growl until they charged at me. I was crying in screaming in pain._

 _"Okami! Wake up!" The voice sounded urgent, it was Rima. I saw her standing in the middle of the chaos._

 _"Wake up!" She shouted again._

I opened my eyes to reveal that I was in my room, at the academy. Rima was shaking me slowly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Nightmare again?" She questioned, I nodded as she hugged me. I burst into tears. She just held me as I whimpered in fear and sadness.

~The Switch~

(Zero's POV)

"OK! Everyone get in neat and orderly lines for each of the night class students to give chocolate too!" Yuki ordered, Ariel helped shuffle the students around so that they would find the night class. Soon the monsters came out. I watched from a distance as tons of fangirls and boys started handing out chocolate. I felt jealousy when I saw the line at Okami.

 _"Why am I feeling like this?"_ I asked myself, I looked down at the three things of chocolate I had. Two for Ariel and Yuki, one for Okami. I felt stupid even thinking about her, sure. She may not be like the others, but she still has to have blood to survive.

"Ruka! Over here!" Class prez called, I snickered at that. I noticed Ariel walking over.

"Hey dude!" She called happily, I waved at her as she walked over.

"Sup." I said

"So, what are you doing? Don't you have a special someone to give chocolates too?" Ariel giggled, in truth, yes. For her to know, no.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. Of course, I would see Okami tonight.

 _"Stupid thoughts leave my head NOW!"_ I yelled internally

"Zero you ok?" Yuki asked

"Ya, fine" I lied, I noticed she had chocolates, and I knew exactly who they were. I noticed the night class had started to away. I snatched the chocolate from Yuki.

"Kuran" I called, he turned towards me, I threw the chocolates at him, he caught them. He smiled,

"Thank you Yuki." Kuran smiled, I noticed Okami staring at me, smiling. I smiled back.

(Time skip)

"Ugh, I hate patrol!" I growled while walking around.

"Well, look who it is, Zero" A familiar annoying voice said. Aido, Kain, Ruka, Senri, and Rima were surrounding me.

"You know should treat Master Kaname with more respect" Ruka smirked, I growled.

"Sure, I have no respect for any vampires!" I growled

"What about Okami?" Kain asked, I tensed.

"You like her, don't you?" Aido asked

"Hanabusa, back down." Rima said

"What are you going to do" Aido snapped

"Take a hint Hanabusa and back down!"

"Okami! You never listen!" Aido snapped

"I also never back down from a fight, thank you Rima for trying, you two are free, while I handle these three" Okami growled glaring at Aido, Kain, and Ruka.

"You would never hurt your own kind" Aido chuckled nervously, Okami grinned. Aido tried to freeze her feet, she jumped in the air before kicking Aido in the jaw.

"Enough!" Kaname snapped at Okami and Aido, Kain and Ruka tried to run away. Okami growled and walked over to me.

"Okami, get to class now!" Kaname ordered, she just walked away, he sighed in defeat and walked away with everyone. I ran to catch up with Okami, she was already under the same tree from yesterday. I sat down next to her.

"Sorry about them" She sighed

"Why are you apologizing" I asked

"I don't know, I just feel responsible for them in a way"

"Well, its fine" I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Zero?"

"Hm"

"I thought you didn't like monsters" Okami smirked

"Well, your different from them"

"How?"

"Well, you are actually caring, you don't like being treated like royalty" I said, she smiled.

"Your right, but, I still hope when I find love that they will treat me like royalty, even though I don't like it" Okami smiled a blush tinted her cheeks. I knew right now was the perfect moment to give her chocolates.

"Okami?"

"Ya"

"Here" I blushed handing her chocolates. She looked shocked, and happy. Before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"Thank you, Zero!" Okami beamed, I smiled back. She also handed me chocolates, I hugged her back. We were both staring at each other, her green and yellow eyes were beautiful, before I knew it, we both were leaning in.

"What are you two doing?" Ariel's voice rang through my ears, we both jumped.

* * *

Dj: I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING THAT WAS MORE THAN 1,000 WORDS!

Ariel: Congrats, but why a cliff hanger! Especially at the good part?!

Dj: Because I'm evil :)

Ariel: Yes your are ;-;

Dj: /3

Ariel: XD

Dj: Hope you guys enjoyed!

Ariel: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review

Dj: Also check out Ariel Wild on youtube

Ariel: Check out Dj on wattpad

Dj: Over and out my time lords~

Ariel: Later the wild family~

Both: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	5. Chapter 3

**Last time on The Wolf, The Protector, and The Loner...**

 _"Well, your different from them"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Well, you are actually caring, you don't like being treated like royalty" I said, she smiled._

 _"Your right, but, I still hope when I find love that they will treat me like royalty, even though I don't like it" Okami smiled a blush tinted her cheeks. I knew right now was the perfect moment to give her chocolates._

 _"Okami?"_

 _"Ya"_

 _"Here" I blushed handing her chocolates. She looked shocked, and happy. Before I knew it, she was hugging me._

 _"Thank you, Zero!" Okami beamed, I smiled back. She also handed me chocolates, I hugged her back. We were both staring at each other, her green and yellow eyes were beautiful, before I knew it, we both were leaning in._

 _"What are you two doing?" Ariel's voice rang through my ears, we both jumped._

* * *

(Zero's POV)

I almost kissed Okami! Now, Ariel has caught us, she is probably pissed.

"W-well, u-um" Okami tried to find the words but couldn't. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"We were giving each other chocolates, what else" I answered, trying to hide the blush.

"Uh huh, Okami, get to class, Zero, go start patrolling" Ariel ordered, I nodded. Okami didn't even look at me before leaving, she must have felt bad, and embarrassed. Much like myself.

(Okami's POV)

"Oh God" I mumbled, I ran to my room to change and head to class. I burst into the classroom sitting down in my seat next to Rima. She gave me a look, I just mouthed _'I'll explain later'_ She nodded, understanding. I listened the the lesson for once. Even though I may have been here, my mind was somewhere else. I kept thinking back to that moment, _"What he hell was going on?"_

(Ariel's POV)

You know that feeling of betrayal, except its, like, a thousand times worse. Ya, thats what I feel. My best friend, and crush almost kissed. I fought my hardest to hold back the lump in my throat. Right now, I need answers. I was walking around when I crossed paths with Zero.

"Explain what the fuck is going on!" I shouted at him, tears were about roll down my cheeks.

"Well, I was giving Okami chocolates, and she gave me some," Zero said blankly

"Lies. Fucking lies! You two almost kissed!" I shouted

"Why do you care so much! I'm growing up and I don't need a parent watching over me!" Zero yelled, it hurt to hear him say that. I have watched out for him most of my life, now? He refuses.

"I care because I love you Zero!" I shouted, instantly regretting because I looked anywhere in that moment. In that perfect moment, I looked at the Moon Dormitories and saw all of the Night Class watching, and a certain green eyed girl in the front.

"Leave," Zero muttered

"What?"

"LEAVE!" Zero shouted, I was taken back by shock, yet I nodded and ran away. Crying.

(Okami's POV)

"I care because I love you Zero!" Ariel shouted, it felt like a stab to the heart. That hurt me, a lot. I looked straight at Ariel, she looked back. Her face full of regret. Rima looked at me, I didn't show any emotion.

"Class dismissed" The professor said. We all left, and filed out of the building. We were walking towards the gate, I wasn't ready to face anyone. Rima and Senri stepped closer to me. I gave them a small smile. As we walked through the gate, I felt a new presence near me. I looked up and saw Zero. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Zero! Let go!" I snapped, using what my pack would call the 'Alpha' voice. He looked shocked yet didn't let go. I would have to use my strength. I pulled away, looking dead at Zero before having my eyes shift yellow. I smirked and left.

(Zero's POV)

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" I had her, I could've explained everything. But no, I was stupid. Now, I have screwed up majorly. Not only with Okami, but Ariel.

"Z-Zero, is everything ok?" Yuki asked

"Never better" I muttered, not in the mood.

"Is something going on? I just want to help," Yuki pleaded

"Have you ever been torn between someone, you are in love one of them, yet you love the other like a sibling. But, your mind can't make up its mind?" I asked, hopping to get a good answer.

"Oh boy," Yuki mumbled barley audible "This is about Ariel and Okami, isn't it?"

"Ya"

"Well, I would follow your heart, if it says go for Okami then do so, if it says go for Ariel, then do so"

"Ok, thanks" I mumbled, flashing Yuki a small smile. I continued on my way. Tonight I would catch Okami, apologize and make everything right with her. With Ariel, I'll just have to wait it out.

(Ariel's POV)

"I've become so numb I cant feel you there" I hummed, sitting in my bed crying my eyes out. I felt like I had died on the inside. Like all that left was a hallow shell of a person. How did I not know that he was going to fall for Okami, I mean, c'mon. She has the bad girl personality everyone likes. Plus her tattoo.

"WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME!" I cried screaming into my pillow

(Okami's POV)

"Why does life hate me?" I mumbled, walking towards my shared dorm room with Rima.

"Life doesnt hate you" Rima said calmly

"Ya it does," I sighed

"Luna, you can get through this," Rima smiled, I looked at her, smiling. She hugged me, I hugged back.

"Thanks!" I smiled, whipping away some stray tears.

"So... Horror movies?" Rima asked smirking

"Hell ya!" I smiled, jumping on my bed while she went to put a movie in.

Rima put in The Shinning. I just sat there, staring at the screen, not jumping when the scares appeared on the screen. Rima was scared half to death. I was laughing my head off.

"Rima, you are a wuss!" I laughed

"Not my fault I've barely watched any horror movies!"

"But we are freaking vampires, gore, and murder are normal things for us," I laughed

"Shut up!" Rima snapped

"NEVER!" I laughed, we continued to watch the movie.

"Wolf?"

"Ya," I replied

"Do you like Zero, still?" Rima asked, I blushed a bright shade of red.

"Y-yes," I stuttered very quietly. Not really wanting her to hear.

"I KNEW IT!" Rima squealed, I laughed

"Shut up!" I giggled

(Zero's POV)

 _"I walk alone, I walk a..."_ I love this song, I was humming along to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Of course, one girl was haunting my thoughts, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way I hurt her, I feel bad. I plan on making it up to her.

"ZERO!" Someone called, I looked behind me and saw Rima running towards me. I got in battle stance yet, I realized she wasn't going to attack.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Its about Okami," She stated, I turned a bit red at her name.

"What about her?" I asked

"Well, we were talking and she has feelings for you Zero!" Rima almost shouted with excitement.

"Really?" I asked, trying yet failing to hide my blush.

"Yes!" She smiled, I smiled to. Okami likes me!

"She is in pain right now, yet talk to her tonight, meet her by the tree, she will be there," Rima smiled

"Rima!" Senri called as he ran out to her. Rima smiled.

"We need to get going, modeling," Senri stated, staring at me. He handed Rima an umbrella, they walked to a limo.

(Ariel's POV)

"Time for class!" Yuki smiled

"Not in the mood," I sighed

"Don't turn into Okami," Yuki sighed

"I'm not, we are completely different! She is a rebel, I at least try to get good grades, plus, she is a hybrid!" I snapped

"Hybrid?" Yuki questioned

"Ya, she is a werewolf and vampire. To be exact she was next in line for alpha of the Lunar Pack," I stated in my 'Matter of Fact Voice'

"Really? So how does she have powers or a aristocrat vampire?" Yuki asked

"I don't know, must be part of being a hybrid," I stated

"Huh, well, she isn't that great of a hybrid, she seems to be extremely sensitive!" Yuki said

"Ya, thats her weakness, she acts tough but, she is a home sick pup,"

"Lets get ready!" Yuki smiled

"Good idea!" I smiled back. I got out of my PJ's and through on my uniform. Time to go downstairs to class.

(?'s POV)

"How much further" I called back to my friend, her brown eyes staring back at me.

"We should reach the Eclipse pack, or whats left of it, in at least an hour," She called

"Leigh! How are you doing!" I called back, she looked a lot like Okami, except she had white streaks in her hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm fine Ryder!" She called up to me. We have gathered several people from other packs. Megan and I are from Lunar, Solar we have Willa, and Jess, Twilight we have Storm, and Leigh, now we are going to what is left of the Eclipse to see if anyone wants to come with us.

"Megan, we need help!" Storm called

"I'm coming!"

"Ryder, we need to camp," Leigh said

"No, we have to make it! I know this storm is bad, but we have to get there!" I called

"Please!" Megan begged "Willa has passed out, Storm is holding in there, the only way we can make it is if we shift!"

"Fine! Everyone shift! Storm carry Willa on your back," I called back, everyone nodded before shifting.

(No one's POV)

"Alright class, turn to page 180 and do problems 1-6" The teacher instructed. No one really knew his name. He was just, 'teacher'.

"Ugh, this is boring!" Ariel complained to Yuki.

"Its fine, we will get through this!" Yuki encouraged

"Sure, we will, your to innocent for your own good," Ariel giggled

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"GIRLS!" The teacher called, the two girls giggled. In the back the silver haired boy rolled his eyes and got back to work. He just hopped the day would pass. He wanted to make things right with his sister, and his crush. These past few days have been confusing, for everyone. Nothing has been the say since... that.

"Mr. Kiryu! No sleeping in my classroom!" The teacher shouted which caused Zero to jolt up. Awake, alert, mad...

"Fine!"

"Don't snap at me Mr.!" Zero just growled in response. The teacher went back to teaching.

(Yuki's POV)

 _"Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, and Ariel Wild, to Headmaster Cross' office please"_ The intercom announced

"Huh, wonder what he wants?" I asked

"I have no clue," Ariel giggled as the three of us walked down the hallways. Ariel I could tell was ignoring Zero. All he wanted to do was get out of here. That was obvious. We arrived at his office, as we did, there stood a boy, about as tall as Zero. He had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore the day class uniform.

"Ariel, Zero, this is more for you then Yuki, but anyway, please meet Tyler, the new vampire hunter!" Mr. Cross smiled

"Hi, I'm Yuki!" I smiled

"I'm Ariel Wild, Vampire Hunter," The red head said

"Zero Kiryu, Vampire Hunter" The silver head said.

"Tyler," Was all the blonde said

(Tyler's POV)

"Hi! I'm Yuki!" A girl with short brown hair smiled, she had reddish-brownish eyes.

"I'm Ariel Wild, Vampire Hunter," A girl with red hair and one light blue, and one dark blue eye.

"Zero Kiryu, Vampire Hunter," The guy with silver hair, and lavender eyes said. He looked unamused, and didn't want to be here.

"Tyler," I stated, sticking my hand out. The female hunter shook. Where Zero didn't, strange.

(Okami's POV)

"Finally!" Rima said, a little bit to excited.

"What?" I questioned

"Oh, nothing!" She smirked, she was obviously hiding something and I was determined to find out. I saw Zero standing on the sidelines like always, when I looked over to see Yuki and Ariel, there was another boy. Blonde hair, and a hunter. I know Ariel, and Zero, would never kill me, but this new guy. I'm scared.

As we were all walking, the guys flirted with the day class girl. I didn't care, as we were about to enter the class rooms, I ran into the woods. I ran to my tree, the one I have been going to since I arrived at this hell hole. I sat under the tree.

"Is this seat taken?" A all to familiar voice said

"I guess not," I sighed, he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about everything,"

"Its fine, I guess," I sighed

"Okami, I'm really sorry, I realized something," He stated

"What?" I asked

"I love you," He said quietly, then he leaned and kissed me, on the lips. I was in shock but, I kissed back.

 **Que the fangirling *looks at narwhaled13***


End file.
